


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru and Fakir enjoy a special evening and share important things with each other, in a prequel to the fourth installment of Seven Visions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Ahiru barely had time to squirm with impatient excitement for the door to open - she heard footsteps almost as soon as the bell had finished ringing, and they made her heart beat faster with joy and anticipation. The door soon swung open, and she beamed up at the person standing there. "Hi, Fakir!"

"Hey, Ahiru." He smiled. He was a quiet, serious person by nature, but ever since they'd met, being around Ahiru had had the effect of making him smile so much more than he usually did. "What's that?"

"I brought dessert!" Ahiru held up the little box she was carrying. "I made cookies! Is that okay?"

"Of course." Fakir leaned over the box and kissed Ahiru's cheek, making her giggle happily. "Come on, come on in." He stepped back and held the door open for her, and she practically skipped in.

It was as neat and tidy inside as usual - neither Fakir nor his roommate were slobs - aside from the kitchen, where Fakir had obviously been in the middle of making dinner when Ahiru rang the bell. She put the cookies down on a free corner of the counter, and then wandered out of the kitchen so she wouldn't get in his way. Fakir followed her, though, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug from behind. Ahiru sighed contentedly, and leaned backwards into his embrace. "Thank you for having me over."

"Not at all. Thank _you_ for agreeing." He leaned down and kissed her cheek again. "I know it's not the most exciting date, so I'm glad you're okay with it."

"Of course I am!" Ahiru squeezed his arms. "I love coming over here, and you're really good at cooking, and it's nice to just relax together. I - I have fun with you no matter what we do." She blushed. "I'm, um… I'm really glad we're together now, that we started dating," she confessed in a low voice. "I wanted to the moment I saw you, but I didn't know how to say it, and you were so shy too, and it's really good we became friends first, but it's also… it's also really good that we both feel the same way about each other and we get to kiss and stuff now."

"Yeah." Fakir let his breath out, making the cowlick atop her head flutter a little. "I agree."

"Good." Ahiru loosened his hold on her, but only so she could turn herself around in his arms to face him. He was so much taller than she was, which made her feel even tinier, and so handsome it still made her blush a little just looking at him. Her heart fluttered again as she remembered seeing him that first day by the ducks she took care of, remembered the first time he'd held her hand, their first kiss… the list went on and on. She was enjoying so many firsts with him, it was wonderful and new and exciting. "You… you know you make me really happy, right?"

"Yeah." Fakir nodded. "And… you do the same for me." Before she could respond, he scooped her up in his arms, lifting her almost to his eye level.

"Eeeee! Fakir!" Ahiru giggled and flung her arms around his neck, holding on as tightly as she could without pulling on his long hair. He smiled at her again, taking her breath away, and then leaned forward and kissed her. She sighed against his lips and tilted herself into the kiss, one of her hands moving cautiously out of her grip on him to touch his cheek. They kept kissing for a good long while before pulling apart and smiling breathlessly at each other.

No sooner had he carefully set her back down on her feet, however, than the first door down the hall from the living room opened and Fakir's roommate wandered in, wearing only a white shirt that just _barely_ hung down long enough. "Fakir, I - oh…" He trailed off as he saw Ahiru standing there.

"Mytho!" Fakir snapped, his face turning red. Beside him, Ahiru was also blushing, and had turned her face away. " _Please._ Whatever it is can wait until you've put some pants on first."

"Yeah… sorry…" He scratched his head, and wandered back into his room. A full minute of awkward silence reigned until he emerged once more, fully clothed this time. "Sorry… I just… wanted to know where my comb is…"

Fakir rolled his eyes. "How should I know? Look in the bathroom or wherever you last saw it, idiot."

That seemed to spark some kind of memory in Mytho's sleepy eyes, and he rushed back down the hall. A few noises in the bathroom later he reappeared in the living room once again, dragging a comb through his disheveled mop of hair. "Thanks, Fakir." He started to set it down on the living room table, but then thought better of it and stuck the comb in his pocket. "I think I'm ready to go now…"

"Not without shoes too." Fakir sighed. "And wallet and keys."

"Those are in my pocket already." He seemed to bristle a little at that. "I'm not _that_ forgetful."

Fakir scoffed. "That's not something someone who's constantly forgetting to wear pants gets to say."

"I don't _forget_ ," Mytho protested. "I just don't _like_ them very much." He walked back into his room, muttering something about skirts needing to be classified as unisex apparel. He walked back out almost immediately, shoes and socks in hand. "Anyway, I might just stay at Rue's tonight, so don't wait up for me," he said as he slipped them both on.

"Wasn't going to anyway." Fakir laughed to belie his words. "Have a good time."

"You too." He glanced at Ahiru, who was still averting her eyes. "See you, Ahiru."

"B-bye," Ahiru managed.

Fakir sighed as the door closed. "I'm sorry. I should've warned you he has a habit of doing that. We've gotten lucky when you've been here before, but I should've mentioned it."

"It's okay." Ahiru shook her head. "It - it's not like I _saw_ anything, I bet it's way more embarrassing for _you_ to deal with on a daily basis."

"… Yeah." Fakir looked away, down at the floor. "Although… well… it didn't used to be… but now…"

"Huh?" Ahiru peered up at him. "What do you mean? Is this a new habit of his?"

"No, he's always been like this. It's just… well… context changes, and…" He took a deep breath. "See, it's… it's like this. He and I, we used to… we used to be together. As a couple, I mean. So it didn't bother me back then, but things didn't work out romantically so now we're friends, and so… it's a bit awkward now when he does that…" He still wasn't looking at her. "That's what I mean."

"Ohhhh." Ahiru nodded. "I get it. But, um, that's the only way it's awkward, you're otherwise okay with being roommates after that part of the relationship ended?"

"Yeah, other than that we -" Fakir paused. "Wait. That… doesn't bother you? That I used to be with him?"

"No, I think it's nice that you can still be friends and live together without it being weird for you two." Ahiru smiled. "I've actually got the same kinda thing with Rue, we used to go out too, but then we realized we worked better as friends instead of being each other's girlfriends, so we called that off and now we're really good friends and roommates, just like you and Mytho."

"... _Oh_." Fakir let his breath out, relief sweeping through him. "I… so then, we're both…"

"Yep!" Ahiru nodded. "It's kind of funny, actually, that they're dating now, since they met through us and we have pretty much the same situations with them… kinda like we were matchmakers without trying to be."

"… Yeah." Fakir couldn't help but laugh a little, and relaxed even more. "You're right." He'd been so nervous about telling Ahiru about this part of himself, and had rehearsed it more than a few times; a scenario like this hadn't been part of his plans, but all the same it was deeply relieving that it had gone so well, and a pleasant surprise to find that she understood even better than he'd hoped she would. "Although… I feel like I should also tell you… he's… I mean… you're… I mean…"

"Hmmm?" She gave him another curious look.

"Well… maybe this'll sound weird to you, but… other than you, he's the only person I've ever been with." He fidgeted a little. " _Does_ that sound weird to you?"

"No, not at all." Ahiru shook her head. "I mean, for one thing, it's the same way with me, I've only ever been with Rue, until you. It's not weird, it's just the way things worked out for us, it doesn't change who we are, and us being together now doesn't change that either."

"Yeah, I know." He relaxed again and let himself smile a little. "I just… I've met people who didn't agree, is all."

"Oh yeah, me too." Ahiru frowned. She'd gotten asked by an acquaintance the other day if dating Fakir meant she was straight now, and she was _still_ fuming about it. And now that she knew this about him, she couldn't help but wonder if someone had asked Fakir the same absurd question after hearing that he was with her. "I try not to listen to 'em, though, cause I know they're wrong."

Fakir laughed softly. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah." Ahiru's smile reappeared as they gazed at each other, their mutual happiness over having found someone who understood and accepted them as they were palpable in the air around them. He reached his hand out to her almost without realizing it and she took it, only to use it to tug him into an embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him and pressing her face into his chest. He returned it without hesitation, and they held each other for a few minutes, not speaking, because in that moment they needed no words to express their joy.

After that Fakir headed back to the kitchen to resume cooking, and Ahiru trailed after him so that she could hover just out of the way and talk to him while he worked. Something about the way she walked, especially in the yellow dress she had on now, reminded him of a duckling, and he found himself smiling fondly at her. It probably wasn't a good idea to let himself get distracted by looking at her while he handled knives and dealt with open flames, but it'd be his own fault if he injured himself, and in a stroke of luck or skill he somehow managed to avoid doing so despite frequent pauses for admiring glances in her direction as she chattered to him.

She helped him carry the food to the table when it was all done, and when they'd finished setting everything up she darted around to hug him again, this time from behind. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his back; he laid his hands over hers and just stood there with her for about a minute before she gave him one last squeeze and let go so she could sit down and eat. They'd arranged it so that Ahiru was sitting on one side of the scratched-up, square-shaped wooden table, and Fakir sat down on one of the sides closest to her. It was a nice middle ground between sitting across from each other and sitting next to each other.

"Mmmm, this is so good," Ahiru said as she swallowed down a bite of food. "I - I know I always say this, but you're a really good cook, Fakir."

"Thanks." She could see him blushing in the dim light of the candles he'd lit, and she smiled. People that didn't know him that well tended to be intimidated by him, or think he was, as her high school friend Lilie had put it after getting a glimpse of him, "a dark and mysterious bad boy type", but she knew better. He was quiet and introverted, and also awkward and shy in ways that he tried to cover up, but underneath it all he really was such a dork, a sweet adorable easily flustered dork, and she adored him for it. "I - I'm looking forward to trying what you made too."

"O-oh, they're…" It was Ahiru's turn to blush, and Fakir smiled. In his eyes _she_ was the truly adorable one, with her sweet, pretty face and that smile, those eyes, and even in this light his gaze was drawn to all those cute little freckles. Her bright hair, too, seemed to be glowing in the candlelight. "I - I hope you like them, I did a recipe I know really well but I tried something new with the shape cause I got some special stuff for that…"

"I'm sure I will." He reached over to take her free hand in his, and she blushed again and giggled, and curled her fingers around his. His hands were so big and warm, dwarfing her much smaller ones, and if she looked hard she could just faintly see the little scar on the back of his right hand. It was from an injury he'd gotten when he was sixteen, a blade accidentally going through it; miraculously, there hadn't been any damage to the nerves, and only the scar remained. She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it, and heard him let out a small sigh.

"Good." She rubbed her cheek against his hand, and then let go of it so that she could finish eating. They finished their meal in contented silence, exchanging loving looks at each other while they did so and rubbing their feet against each other's legs. The apartment was equipped with a dishwasher, thankfully, so they were able to pile everything in when they were done eating, and Ahiru carried her box of homemade cookies back over to the table while Fakir made some decaffeinated tea for them.

"So what kind did you make?" Fakir asked as he brought over their tea. Ahiru liked hers with milk and plenty of sugar, while he took it without milk but just as sweet. "Or is that a surprise?"

Ahiru giggled. "Well, it was, but since we're gonna eat them now there's no point in keeping it secret anymore. I - I made chocolate sugar cookies, cause I know you love them and I've made the recipe a bunch of times, but I got some special cookie cutters from the gift shop. Look!" She opened the box to reveal stacks of duck and otter shaped cookies. "Do - do you like them?"

"Of course I do." Fakir reached forward and took one of the duck-shaped cookies. "You made them. And the shapes are perfect."

"Yay, I'm glad!" Ahiru beamed, and took one of the otter-shaped cookies. She bit into it, and practically bounced out of her chair with delight. "Oh! They came out good!" she exclaimed as she swallowed down the first bite.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Fakir smiled, and took a bite of his own cookie. "I didn't doubt they would." Ahiru blushed again at that, and he laughed softly.

They each ate a few more cookies and drank their tea, and then while Fakir put the cups and plates from dessert away Ahiru doused the candles and wandered over to the living room. On a little table under the window sat Fakir's bonsais, and she went over to say hi and gently pat them. She'd always heard that talking to plants made them happy, so she made a point of greeting them every time she visited his apartment.

While she was admiring them - Fakir was so good with the little trees - he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "You still want to watch the movie?" he murmured.

"Of course! Unless you don't want to?" She turned her head to try and look at him.

"I do." He kissed her ear, and she drew her breath in sharply. "I just wanted to make sure you did."

"I do. Don't worry." Ahiru squeezed his arms with her hands. "I don't wanna go home just yet, if that's what you were thinking, and even if I did I can't. Who knows if they're back from _their_ date yet? I don't wanna intrude." She'd had quite enough of awkward situations earlier, thank you very much, what with Mytho and his pantsless entrance. That was bad enough, but if she had to listen to those two on their date? She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for _years_. Too embarrassing!

"I wouldn't be angry if you did." He hugged her a little tighter. "But I'm glad you want to stay," he added in a softer voice.

"Of course." Ahiru smiled. He gave her another little squeeze, and then they pulled apart. Fakir put in the movie they were going to watch, an older one that they'd discovered through conversation that they'd both loved and rewatched endlessly as children, and then settled down onto the couch. Ahiru sat down beside him and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder and laying her hand on his chest as he put his arm around her and held her close, leaning his head against hers.

Ahiru ended up talking a little through the movie, making comments here and there about the characters and what she remembered from watching it years before, but Fakir didn't mind. As they drew closer to the end, she got quieter, and he even heard her sniffle at a particularly sad part, which made him hold her tighter and stroke her hair. The feel of his gentle touch soothed her, and when she looked up at his face a little bit later, she saw that he was just as affected by the bittersweet ending as she was. She smiled, and wiped away the tears that had fallen on his cheeks before leaning up and giving him a soft, lingering kiss. He returned it, leaning his body into hers even as he pulled her closer, and her hand found its way to his neck as the kiss deepened, stroking the nape before letting her fingers thread into his hair. She let out a muffled little sigh, her lips parting, and he took the chance to slip his tongue between them and touch it to hers, making her tremble a little in his hold. They pulled apart reluctantly after a few more minutes, so they could catch their breath and Fakir could turn off the movie.

Once he'd done that, Ahiru buried her face in the crook of his neck; she kissed him there, and felt him tremble just as she had during their kiss. His arms slid around her, and for a couple minutes they simply held each other, and stroked each other's hair. Ahiru closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just wanting to savor everything about this moment, about him. He smelled so good, and she loved the feel of his body against hers, his hair under her fingertips. Everything about this _night_ , really, was wonderful and magical. That he accepted her as she was and even shared that aspect of herself with her… it almost felt too good to be true, but the solid warmth of him was an anchor that reminded her that this was all beautifully real.

Fakir, too, was silently marveling over how amazing the evening had been so far. In particular he was still relieved and overjoyed by how well his confession to her earlier had been received. Coming out to Ahiru was something that had been fraught with much anxiety for him; rationally he'd known that she was so kind and accepting a person that it was unlikely for her to reject him over it, but his fears had lingered all the same. However, she'd not only been completely understanding but had come out to him in return, a _very_ welcome surprise. And on top of _that,_ it was obvious that she now felt even more comfortable and happy with him than she had before, something that he felt in kind about her.

So much so, in fact, that he couldn't help but let slip something else he'd been meaning to tell her, as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. "I love you."

Ahiru's breath caught as she heard him whisper the words into her ear, but all the same responded before he had a chance to be afraid that he'd said too much. "Oh - oh, Fakir! I love you too!" She hugged him tighter, and then pulled back to look at his face. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but beam back at him. "I - I've been wanting to tell you that, but… you beat me to it. Not that I mind." She giggled, and leaned up to bump their noses together before pressing her mouth to his again.

Fakir had no real response, only a soft sigh as Ahiru kissed him. He pulled her closer, and she leaned eagerly into the kiss. One of his hands slid up her side even as she moved hers to touch his chest, her fingers moving over the bare skin at the top of his shirt and then undoing the first button to give herself access to more. He moaned into the kiss at Ahiru's touch, and he slid his tongue between her lips again. Ahiru responded by sucking a little on it before she released it, and moaned a little herself when he did the same thing to her.

They let the kiss go on for a couple minutes more and then pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily. Fakir traced one finger down her cheek. "Are you staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Can I?" Her eyes lit up hopefully.

"Of course." He kissed her cheek. "I just wanted to know if _you_ wanted to."

"W-well, I do!" Excitement flared in her eyes, and if she'd been sitting in the right position to do so would have swung her legs. As it was, she settled for wiggling her toes. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, even if we were too tired to do it, it'd still be nice to just sleep together, you know?"

"That's true." Fakir smiled. Her enthusiasm, as always, was infectious. "In that case… I'm ready to head to bed when you are."

"Let's go now, then." Ahiru took his hand and tugged on it as she disentangled herself and stood up. "I'm ready to go now. I - I wanna _really_ show you how much I love you," she added with a blush.

"I-idiot, that's not - you don't have to - I _know_ you do, you don't… and anyway that's not the only way to…" Fakir spluttered, blushing furiously as he stood up too.

"I know." Ahiru squeezed his hand. "I know all that. But I still want to anyway."

"… Yeah, all right." His expression couldn't help but soften as he looked down at her, at the affection shining in her eyes. "I mean… not that I mind or don't want you to… I just wanted you to know that - that you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Oh, I know! Don't worry!" She squeezed his hand. "And you don't have to prove anything to me either, I just… I just feel so happy that I want to really show you how happy I am, I guess I said it kinda wrong, sorry…"

"It's fine." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return. "I understand what you mean now."

"Good." She smiled up at him, and then let out a noise of surprise that sounded like a quack as he scooped her up in his arms, this time so that he could carry her down the hall to his room. She giggled and slung her arm around his neck, and was rewarded with a soft, deep laugh and a kiss to the top of her head just before he opened his bedroom door.

It had already been a wonderful night, and was about to get even better.


End file.
